mugen_kagemarufandomcom-20200213-history
Skullgen
Skullgen (also known as Skull Mugen or Skeleton Mugen) is an AU Mugen who is a skeleton. Though he appears very different from other Mugens, Skullgen still has many characteristics found in your average Mugen. He has a great affinity for milk which is provided by Moogen, and he is rivals with the dastardly Spooken. Appearance Skullgen looks like an average skeleton with some classic Mugen traits. He wears glasses and a black trench coat, though his appears to be a bit more disheveled compared to other Mugens'. He still wields keyblades at times, though he prefers to use ones themes around skulls rather than Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Biography Skullgen's past is a mystery. He has never elaborated on whether or not he was born a skeleton or later became one, and no one has asked as it appears to be a touchy subject for him. Skullgen fully embraces his spooky appearance, citing that Halloween is his favorite time of year. Still being a big fan of Disney and other childish geeky forms of media, Skullgen is often seen cosplaying and LARPing as Jack Skellington, though despite being a skeleton, he is somehow noticeably more weighty. When Skullgen was a teenage skeleton he believed he was the spookiest Mugen around, aside from Uwugen. However, this all changed when his spookiness was directly challenged by the heinous Spooken. Skullgen retaliated, but was quickly shut down when Spooken displayed his various "No. 1 Spook" awards he had gained from across the multiverse. Skullgen was taken aback. His spookiness had never been challenged to this degree before. Seeing no other recourse, Skullgen lunged at Spooken and the two were soon on the floor slapping at one another. Skullgen's brittle bones were nothing compared to Spooken's muscled body, and he was quickly overpowered. Spooken laughed victoriously, tossing Skullgen's bones to Dogen. Skullgen realized he would need to grow more powerful, and there was only one way he could go about it. He used his Shardis to travel to a universe where everyone was a cow. It was here he met Moogen, a cow Mugen who was willing to offer him his milk. Using this newfound Mugen milk, Skullgen slowly grew more and more powerful. After several years of training, Skullgen was finally ready to challenge Spooken once more. The two met in combat atop their independent Shardis's. They had an epic battle as their respective Shardis's flew in and out of various universes and timelines. In the end, only one Mugen stood victorious - Skullgen. Skullgen knocked Spooken's pumpkin head clean off of his hollow body. Spooken begged for mercy. Skullgen replied, "Mercy? After you scrub all the floors in the multiverse, then we can talk about mercy. Moogen, take him away." And with that, Spooken's pumpkin head was punted into some random universe, never to be seen by Skullgen again. Having bested his rival, Skullgen wasn't sure what else to do with his life. He realized that revenge wasn't the thing keeping him happy these past years, but instead it was the friendship of Moogen and the others. He decided to go into business with Moogen, selling his milk as MoogMilk. It became a hit across the multiverse, and the two are still selling it to this day. Category:Characters Category:Mugen